


[podfic] Restraint and Release

by arkadyevna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ace & aro!Kaiba, Audio Format: MP3, Blindfolds, Bondage, Latex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, emotional catharsis, the game is to see how kinky i can make a fanfic without anyone fucking, there's also hints of Yugi/Jou, this time it is very safe sane and consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofRestraint and ReleasebyPandir.He was the only one who would ever see him like this, who knew this side of him, his darkest desires, his deepest insecurities. Kaiba needed to be bound and restricted so he could come undone.-Is there anything more YGO than latex suits and bondage? If you say card games, you are probably right, but it's a close second, I'm sure.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Restraint and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restraint and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920839) by [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir). 



****

**Original:** [Restraint and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920839) by Pandir. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Pairing:** Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Atem/Kaiba Seto. 

**Rating:** Mature.

**Length:** 00:30:32

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0i71vqsux4hh9cr/%5BYGO%5D+Restraint+and+Release.mp3/file) : **22.2 MB**

Ta, listener.

**Author's Note:**

> Two pods in two days? What is the world coming to? I don't even know what I'm on, but hey there was inspiration aplenty and I got both of these done in record time (get it?). I recorded this one straight after the first, and if my voice was warm for the first, it was **honed** for the second one - I haven't got that low in a minute, so watch out. Massive thanks to [talladeganights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talladeganights/pseuds/talladeganights) for beta, I appreciate you <3\. Have at it, heathens.


End file.
